witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Boogie Knights
Boogie Knight is the fifth episode of Season 2. The Episode aired August 10th, 2014 and attracted 964 thousand Viewers. Summary Freya relives one of her past lives with Killian. Dash does a spell at work without realizing the consequences. Joanna seeks the help of an old friend, Alex. Wendy and Frederick work together to try and stop the Mandragora while Ingrid’s bond with it grows stronger. Plot Joanna is depressed over the loss of Victor. Still, she understands that it's her duty to make sure his spirit is free, so she performs a ceremony in his honor out in the woods. Once the ceremony was over, though, she noticed a second, evil presence in her midst — the Mandragora! She later realized it's a creature native to Asgard, who were eventually trained to fight for her father. Frederick is certain his grandfather has sent the Mandragora after him, though Wendy doesn't believe him. (Ultimately these two are able to put aside their distrust of each other and work together to find the monster.) Joanna doesn't really care why the Mandragora is here — she just wants it out of the Earthly realm. Reluctantly, she contacts an old friend, Alex (who turns out to be an old lover as well), to help her track and kill the creature. Alex tells her the best way to find it is to first find its mate, explaining that Mandragoras use sex to feed off their partners, linking them in both life and death — which means if the creature dies, Ingrid will too. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Freya deal with Victor's death in their own ways. Freya concocts a potion that will let her remember all her encounters with Killian over her many lives, hoping it will distract her from the death of her father (and Eva, who's in town visiting Killian). Reliving her past lives, Freya realizes one thing continues to keep her and Killian apart: Dash. He always screws things up between her and his brother. It turns out there's another force behind their doomed love, though. During the '70s, Alex reveals to Freya that she and Killian are "star-crossed" and simply not meant to be together. "Break this cycle of pain and death before it's too late," Alex tells her. As hard as it is, Freya realizes she can never be with the younger Gardiner brother. While Freya has been diving into the past, Ingrid has turned to Dash, who's agreed to help her figure out what's been going on with her lately (i.e. the sleepwalking). In turn, she's helping him hone his newfound powers. She visits him and notices that his hands are turning black, signifying a recent spell. He reveals that one of his patients — a young boy — died of cancer and Dash brought him back to life. Sadly, he's forced to learn the same lesson Ingrid did after bringing Wendy back to life — another life will have to be taken in exchange for the boy's. In this case, though, death will come after Dash instead of someone he loves. He and Ingrid set to work trying to figure out how to prevent this. Eventually, she tells him he needs to give the death back to the little boy, otherwise he'll die himself. Dash heads to the hospital, but can't bring himself to it, and instead finds a man who, in Dash's eyes, is nothing more than a criminal and deserves to die far more than himself or the little boy. (Something tells us this will come back to bite him in the ass.) Though he feels justified in his choice, Dash makes a point not to tell Ingrid what he's done. She takes him at his word that he let the boy die, then asks him to keep an eye on her while she sleeps and see if anything strange happens. Indeed it does — she wakes up screaming with a cut arm and no explanation. The explanation presents itself soon enough, though. As Dash tries to clean Ingrid's wound, the Mandragora appears and attacks Dash. At the same time, Joanna finds Ingrid's shoe in the forest and realizes who the Mandragora has been feeding off of. She rushes to stop Alex from killing the creature, knowing Ingrid will die as well, but they arrive at Dash's just in time to see the Mandragora and Ingrid. Joanna pleads with Ingrid not to go with the monster, but it's too late. Used Powers * Pyrokinesis * Cloaking * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] * Telekinetic Wave Emission * [[Palmistry|'Palmistry']] * Venom Injection Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Ignacio Serricchio as Tommy *Bianca Lawson as Eva *Michelle Hurd as Alex *Anthony Konechny as The Mandragora Plot Coming Soon..... Gallery 10561526_811861865504452_2916549713266694481_n.jpg|Dash being attacked by The Mandragora 10502218_811861922171113_8623200754680336951_n.jpg 10462863_811861848837787_3517841488156109246_n.jpg 10544318_811861872171118_6206711176647292920_n.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0911.jpg|Joanna hunting The Mandragora with Alex woee_205_05052014_jd_0885.jpg|Joanna with Alex woee_205_05052014_jd_0640.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0619.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0553.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0547.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0384.jpg woee_205_05052014_jd_0059.jpg 10521655_812943238729648_3923571847530861218_n-e1406753626408.jpg Soundtrack Trivia *Melissa de la Cruz confirmed via her Twitter account in early June that Debbie Allen, would be directing the episode whilst Melissa visited the set. The pair shared a flight together as they travelled to Vancouver. *This episode was directed by Debbie Allen, who is well known for her work on the "Fame" series. The dance scenes in this episode were choreographed by her. *The title of this episode is a pun of the 1997 movie "Boogie nights" *Mädchen Amick's daughter MIna appeared as an extra in this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes